Mew
/ |gen=Generation I |species=New Species Pokémon |body=06 |type=Psychic |imheight=1'04" |metheight=0.4 m |imweight=8.82 lbs. |metweight=4.0 kg |ability=Synchronize |color=Pink }} Mew (Japanese: ミュウ Myuu) is a -type Mythical Pokémon. Its DNA was cloned in order to create Mewtwo. It can be only be obtained through Pokémon distribution events. Biology Physiology Mew is a small, cat-like Pokémon with small, pointed ears, blue eyes, a long, thin tail with a large bulge at the end, and large feet with three toes. It is covered with a layer of fine, pink hair, only visible with the aid of a microscope. It has extremely short arms with three fingers on each paw, and has small, orange paw pads on the undersides of its feet. Characteristics It is said that Mew's DNA possesses the genetic composition of every existing Pokémon species, thus allowing it to use all known Pokémon moves (and Pokémon's Exclusive Z-Moves, excluding Ultra Necrozma's Z-Move). Its possession of every Pokémon's DNA also allows it to de-evolve Pokémon, as show in the TCG through its moves Devolution Beam and Devo Crush. Game data Locations Pokédex entries Base stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |[[Whirlpool]]|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances In the anime *Mew (anime) - First appearance of Mew species. *Mew (MS008) *Mirage Mew In other games * Mew appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, as one of the Pokémon that can be contained in a Poké Ball. Trivia * Mew was the very first Pokémon trademark ever to be applied for and registered, which is the reason why it was made "the ancestor of all Pokémon." * Mew is said to hold the DNA of all Pokémon. This is supported by the fact that it is one of only three Pokémon able to learn Transform, the other one through leveling being Ditto (Smeargle may as well by using its own move Sketch). This also supports the fact that Mew is the ancestor of all Pokémon. * Mew and Ditto have similar normal and shiny colours. * Despite Mew's DNA being used to create Mewtwo, Mew comes after Mewtwo in the Pokédex, with Mew being #151 and Mewtwo being #150. * Despite being labelled "the ancestor of all Pokémon" it is unknown if Mew was actually the first Pokémon, it was the first that was trademarked but story wise, Arceus is said to have been alone when it was born and Arceus created other Pokémon, it is therefore unknown if Mew was born first and created Arceus or Arceus created Mew to hold the DNA of all Pokémon that Arceus created from then on. * Although it can learn all moves, Mew can't learn powerful and rare moves such as Blast Burn, Judgment, and Freeze Shock, mainly because some moves are to be learned by a specific Pokémon, and Mew cannot learn them under a specific condition. * It is the only known Pokémon to have its DNA used in a cloning process to create a different Pokémon: Mewtwo was created by cloning and gene splicing, Team Rocket (who were behind the experiments) were planning on creating a Mewthree. However, this plan failed when Mewtwo destroyed the lab. * In Japan, a pink Nintendo DS was released with Mew on it. * In Pokémon Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow, it was only officially available through events running during 1999-2000 outside Japan where the events ran approximately 4 years before. Today it's impossible to complete the PokéDex for these games without doing the Mew Glitch or using a memory modification device like the Gameshark, Action Replay, or Xploder. * Mew was the first event Pokémon introduced. * Mew wasn't originally going to be an actual Pokémon; it was originally just a prank set up by the developers, and behind the creators' backs, no less. However, due to all the publicity it got, it became official. * In celebration of Pokémon's 20th anniversary, a Mew could be obtained via mystery gift at select GameStop stores on February 1 - February 24 for Pokémon X/Y or Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire. In Australia, EB Games is still giving out Mew codes. * Mew placed 3rd in a special poll created to see which Pokémon was the most popular to be distributed for the movie, Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. * In the mini-series, Pokémon Origins, Mew was the only Pokémon of the original 151 Pokémon that Red was unable to catch. At the end of Episode 4, Red explained to Prof. Oak and the others that Mewtwo was cloned from an extremely rare Pokémon, and deduced in excitement that the original must still exist somewhere, and as he says this, Mew is seen flying outside the window. * Mew is tied with Muk for the shortest Pokemon name (3 letters). * Getting a shiny Mew in Generation II is technically impossible without hacking since Mew was first given out in Generation I (when shiny Pokemon didn't exist). * Mew is one of the few Pokemon with perfectly balanced stats (all of its stats are 100). * Currently, Cryogonal, Dhelmise, Minior & Mew are the only genderless Pokémon that can learn Attract (although they can only learn Attract via TM), however, the move always fails. * In Super Smash Bros., Mew is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Fly. Origin Mew is based on a cat. It also looks similar to a vertebrate embryo. Name Origin Mew's name seems to be derived from the word "meow", the sound a cat makes, and possibly "mutant". Gallery 151Mew OS anime.png 151Mew OS anime 2.png 151Mew OS anime 3.png 151Mew OS anime 4.png 151Mew OS anime 5.png 151Mew OS anime 6.png 151Mew OS anime 7.png 151Mew OS anime 8.png 151Mew OS anime 9.png 151Mew OS anime 10.png 151Mew AG anime.png 151Mew AG anime 2.png 151Mew AG anime 3.png 151Mew Dream.png 151 Mew Dream 2.png 151Mew Dream 3.png 151Mew Dream 4.png 151Mew PMD Rescue Team.png 151Mew Pokemon 20th Anniversary.png 151Mew Pokemon Stadium.png 151Mew Pokemon PokéPark.png 151Mew Pokémon HOME.png Mew Pokken Tournament DX.png Mew trophy SSBM.png Mew trophy SSBB.png Mew trophy SSBWU.png 151Mew LGPE.png 151Mew Pokemon Rumble Rush.png Mew-GO.png Mew GO Shiny.png E Faraway Island May chasing Mew.png|Mew on Faraway Island Shining Mew Shining Legends artwork.png SSBUMew.png ca:Mew de:Mew fr:Mew it:Mew no:Mew pl:Mew pt-br:Mew Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut